


The Truth

by hopeduckling13



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 6x13, F/M, cs proposal, ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 21:19:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeduckling13/pseuds/hopeduckling13
Summary: This is my version of tonight's episode (6x13)





	

Emmas POV

I begin to wake up and the first thing I notice is the lack of Killians arms around me. I'd gotten so used to waking up in his arms, that I cant sleep without him by my side anymore. 

So I reach out my hand to his side of the bed in an attempt to snuggle myself closer to him again, but as my hand hits the cold sheets, I realize that Killian isn't here. 

I panic and open my eyes abruptly. He really isn't here. Where is he? Is he alright? I know he wouldn't just leave me, so that's the only solution to this puzzle. I need to find him ASAP. 

I jump out of bed and the cold air of the night hits me, but I don't care. I have a mission. I need to find Killian. If he's really hurt, he needs me. I can't and won't let him down. 

As I run towards the door, I hit the closet again. This happens all the time. I guess I haven't gotten used to it yet. In my old room at my parents apartment there was a door instead of the closet. 

Also as I ran into the closet, something fell out of it. I look down and find a little black box, which doesn't seem familiar to me. It must be Killians. Maybe it will tell me where he is, so I approach the window and examine the box with the help of the moonlight. 

When I open the little box I freeze. Thats not possible. It can't be...but it sure is. In the box is a ring. It must have fallen out of Killians jacket. I can't believe it. He must plan to propose to me. 

When that thought really hits me I suck in a sharp breath and tears begin to stream down my face. They're tears of joy though. 

My pirate is going to propose to me. We're gonna get married soon. We'll spend the rest of our lives together. 

Suddenly I remember why I git out of bed in the first place. Killian. 

So I close the box with the engagement ring and put it back into Killians jacket. I won't confront him about this. He probably planned something, so I won't destroy this. I won't deprieve him of a dashing proposal. 

I leave mine and Killians room and walk down the stairs. There's light in the living room and as soon as I reach it, I see Killian sitting on the couch. He seems upset, but also focused, so he doesn't see me or he just ignores me, which I doubt. 

I approach him slowly and sit down beside him. I loop my arm through his and put my head on his shoulder. 

Emma: "Hi. Are you okay?"

Killian: "I'm fine. Why are you up? It's barely seven. You're never up that early."

Emma: "I woke up and realized, that you weren't there, so I got worries and decided to look for you."

Killian: "Sorry. I couldn't sleep, love, and I didn't wanna risk waking you up. You deserve some rest after everything, that you have to deal with at the moment. Or more like ever."

Emma: "I wouldn't have minded if you woke me in the middle of the night. If you ever have trouble sleeping again, you can wake me."

He smiles at me and kisses my forehead. Then we just sit there in each others embrace in total silence. Its very comfortable. 

Emma: "Is everything alright?"

Killian: "Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?"

Emma: "Well you have trouble sleeping. You go to Archie. When I came down the stairs you seemed so broken...I'm worried about you."

Killian: "There's no need to worry."

Emma: "Would you tell me, if there was one?"

Killian: "Of course."

Emma: "Promise?"

Killian: "Promise."

He kisses me softly on the lips. It was a sweet small gesture, but it didn't make me forget, that he was lying to me. 

Emma: "What are you hiding from me?"

Besides the ring, but I can tell, that that isn't the reason he's so upset. If it would make him upset, he wouldn't have bought it in the first place. Or does he simply regret buying it? Did I do something to upset him, that made him over think his decision to marry me?

He looked at me with pain in his eyes. It made me want to cry. I hate to see him upset. I want him to be happy. Always. But now I failed. I caused him pain. Its my fault, but is it so wrong, that i want to know, if he's okay? I don't think so. 

Killian: "There is something going on, but I don't know how to tell you. I don't wanna upset you or...lose you."

I don't wanna lose you. That sentence brought back so many bad memories. We said that to each other when I was forced to kill him. 

Emma: "You won't lose me. Nor ever again. I couldn't live without you."

His smile was fake and full of pain. If this really upsets him, he has to tell me. It will help him to deal with it. Thats the one thing I learned from Archie. Talking about your problems makes them easier to accept. It helps you move on even though it doesn't erase the problem. 

Emma: "You can tell me anything."

Killian: "I do wanna tell you, but I don't think I can. You'll see me differently. I can't - "

Emma: "No more secrets, remember?"

I put my hand on his cheek and caress it softly. 

He takes a deep breath. 

Killian: "Yesterday me and your father tried to find out what happened to his father. David found out that he wasn't drunk, but murdered. We also asked August for help and he brought me some pages of the storybook which he took out because he didn't want Henry to know, that he was Pinnocio. And when I looked at the pages, I realized that King George wasn't the one, that killed David's father. I did."

I suck in a sharp breath and try to hold back the tears in my eyes. 

Emma: "You killed my grandfather?"

He nodded.

I am currently trying really hard to stay strong, but it's so hard. I can't run away though. I promised Killian, that I won't judge him about this. 

But I can't hold this promise. It feels like the walls off the house are closing in on me and I suffocate. I pull my hand back from his face and stand up from the couch. 

Emma: "I need to think and I need to be alone. I need fresh air. But don't worry. Ill be back soon, I just need some space."

I say really fast. I don't even know if he understood it. But ibdont wait for any reaction. I turn around and run out of the house to my car. When I begin driving I know, that I have to talk to someone. But who?

I can't talk to my dad since I refuse to tell him, that Killian killed his father. He hates my boyfriend enough. That hatred doesn't have to grow any more. 

That fact also leaves out my mother. She can't keep secrets from anyone. Also I doubt, that she would have time for me. She's always far too focused on talking to Regina and fixing her problems. She always puts her first. 

I also can't go to Regina since she only cares about herself anyway. 

Henry is also not an option. First because he's in my house and secondly because I refuse to bother him with my problems. 

August is on a trip with his dad since I told him, that Marco was dead in the Wish Realm. 

Archie hasn't open yet. 

That leaves kinda everyone, that I could talk to. 

I wish Else was still here. She always knew exactly what to say. She's been the beat friend I've ever had. But she has a kingdom to rule. It would have been selfish of me to ask her to stay. 

After driving through the whole town for at least 3 times I stop at the docks. Being here makes me feel close to Killian. He's the person I always talk to when I'm down and since I can't talk to him this time, it might help me to think here. 

That plan fails though since as soon as I approach the bench I always sit on, I see Killian. 

I debate for a while whether I should join him or just turn around, but decide to gonto him. 

Emma: "Looks like we had the same idea."

He turns around surprisedly and looks at me with a look so intense, that makes me fear, that it'll drill a hole in my head. 

Killian: "Swan?"

Emma: "Hi." 

I sit down next to him and without another thought I fall around his neck, hugging him tighter as ever. 

Killian: "Does that mean, that you don't hate me?"

Emma: "I never hated you. I don't think, that Im capable of that. When I drove through town and realized, that I have no one to talk to but you, I decided to come here to feel closer to you. And just now I realize how much I've missed you. I don't wanna fight with you any more. I love you."

Killian: "But I killed your grandfather."

Emma: "Yeah I know. But that was a long time ago. You've changed a lot since then. You're not that man anymore. You're a hero now. My hero."

He smiles and hesitantly leans in. I chuckle and pull him to me by the lapels of his jacket. 

Killian: "I love you too."

Emma: "I know."

He smiles even brighter and stand up only to get down on one knee. OMG. Its happening. 

Killian: "Before all this mess, I decided to do something, which then never happened, but I intend to change that."

He pulls out the little box of his jacket. 

Killian: "Will you, Emma Swan, make me, Killian Jones, the happiest man in any realm by becoming my wife?"

I smile brightly at him and i think, that I also have tears in my eyes. I lean down to him and kiss him passionately. He reacts by standing up, so I'm once again in the air like at Granny's after we reunited after New York. 

When we pull away for air he still doesn't put me back to the ground. 

Killian: "Was that a yes?"

Emma: "Yes. Yes. Yes."

We both giggle and he sets me down and puts the ring on my right hand, but I stop him.

Emma: "No. You won't be able to have your wedding ring on your left hand, so I want mine on the right too."

He kisses me again and then he puts the ring on my left hand. After that he kisses the hand over and over again.


End file.
